


Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Revised)

by Simwn



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Academic, Animals, Care of Magical Creatures, Centaurs, Dragons, Fae & Fairies, Folklore, Gen, Magizoology, Wizarding World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simwn/pseuds/Simwn
Summary: Newt Scamander's classic compendium of magical creatures has delighted generations of wizards and witches, and led many youngsters into the beautifully weird world of magizoology - including Beatrix Willoughby! After almost twenty years of careful observation and research, these two celebrated magizoologists have collaborated to release an updated edition of Mr. Scamander's seminal text.Curious about how the Hungarian Horntail hunts, or why the mooncalf dances? Read on and discover just how strange and fantastic our fellow creatures can be!





	1. Introduction - About the Authors

**About the Authors**

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ represents the fruit of many years’ travel and research. I look back across the years to the seven-year-old wizard who spent hours in his bedroom dismembering Horklumps and I envy him the journeys to come: from darkest jungle to brightest desert, from mountain peak to marshy bog. I have visited lairs, burrows, and nests across five continents, observed the curious habits of magical beasts in a hundred countries, witnessed their powers, gained their trust, and, on occasion, beaten them off with my travelling kettle.

I was commissioned back in 1918 by Mr Augustus Worme of Obscurus Books, who was kind enough to ask whether I would consider writing an authoritative compendium of magical creatures for his publishing house. I was then but a lowly Ministry of Magic employee and leapt at the chance both to augment my pitiful salary of two sickles a week and to spend my holidays travelling the globe in search of new magical species. The rest, as they say, is history.

It is my fondest hope that a new generation of witches and wizards will find in these pages fresh reason to love and protect the incredible beasts with whom we share magic.

\- Newt Scamander

 

As a child growing up in a mixed family, I devoured magical and mundane fairytales and mythology. I loved the stories, but I found myself focusing more and more on the variety of wondrous creatures that appeared in their pages. When, at age eight, my mother gifted me with her battered copy of Newt Scamander’s _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , I knew instantly what I wanted to do with my life.

Now, almost twenty years later, I am myself an accomplished magizoologist who has travelled to the far corners of the world, attempting to learn more about the fascinating beasts Mr Scamander introduced me to all those years ago. I spent hours crouched in blinds hoping for a glimpse of fur or feathers, battled dehydration, disease, and more than a few hungry critters, and in the end was rewarded with a better understanding of magical creatures and a close friendship with the very man who set me on this path.

This new text, the fourth edition of Mr Scamander’s seminal work, is the result of that friendship, and I can only thank him for allowing me the opportunity to craft it with him.

\- Beatrix Willoughby


	2. Introduction - What is a Beast / International Classifications

**What is a Beast?**

Though this may surprise beginning students of magizoology, the definition of a ‘beast’ has caused controversy for centuries. The issue might become clear if we take a moment to consider three different magical creatures – werewolves, centaurs, and trolls.

Werewolves spend most of their time as humans. Once a month, however, they transform into savage, four-legged beasts of murderous intent and no human conscience.

The centaurs’ habits are drastically different from most humans. They live in the wild and refuse clothing, but have an intelligence equal to ours.

Trolls bear a humanoid appearance, walk upright, and may be taught a few simple words. And yet, they are less intelligent than the dullest unicorn and possess no magical powers of their own right, except prodigious strength.

We now ask ourselves: which of these creatures is a ‘being’ – that is so say, a creature worthy of legal rights and a voice in the governance of the magical world – and which is a ‘beast’?

Early attempts at deciding which magical creatures should be designated ‘beasts’ were extremely crude and subject to much mockery. Various delineations were tried and discarded, including number of legs and the ability to speak.

It was not until 1811 that the global magical community finally found an acceptable definition, courtesy of Grogan Stump, newly appointed British Minister of Magic. A ‘being’, he decreed, was ‘any creature that has sufficient intelligence to understand the laws of the magical community and to bear part of the responsibility in shaping those laws.’

Of course, the matter has not rested there. We are all familiar with extremist groups who even now campaign to classify non-magical folk as ‘beasts’; we are all aware that the centaurs, on the whole, have refused ‘being’ status and requested to remain ‘beasts’[1]. Werewolves, meanwhile, have been shunted between the two categories for years – in the UK for example, the office of Werewolf Support Services is found in the Being Division, whereas the Werewolf Registry and Capture Unit fall under the Beast Division.

Several highly intelligent creatures are classified as ‘beasts’ because they are incapable of overcoming their own brutal natures. Acromantulas and manticores are capable of speech, but will attempt to devour any humans that go near them. The sphinx talks only in riddles, and is violent when given the wrong answer.

Wherever there is continued uncertainty about the classification of a creature in the following passages, it has been noted in the entry for that creature.

 

**International Classifications**

The International Confederation for the Preservation of Magical Creatures classifies all known beasts, beings, and spirits according to their perceived threat level. The five categories are as follows:

            XXXXX – Known to kill humans / impossible to train or domesticate

            XXXX – Dangerous / requires specialist knowledge

            XXX – Handle with care / competent wizard should cope

            XX – Harmless / may be domesticated

            X – Boring

 

[1] Many centaurs objected to not only sharing ‘being’ status with creatures such as hags and vampires, but also to the implication that they could not successfully manage their own affairs. About a year after submitting their petition, several delegations of merpeople made the same request, and the International Confederation of Wizards reluctantly accepted their demands.


	3. Abuhuku / Acromantula / Ahuizotl

**Abúhukü (XXXXX)**

The abúhuwa are hairy humanoids with mosquito-like heads. They are lean but strong, and the sticky hairs that cover their bodies allow them to scale sheer surfaces and hang upside down. They lair deep in the Colombian rainforest, in caves and the hollows of massive trees; it is said that those brave enough to follow one into its stinking den can find a wealth of treasure.

Abúhuwa prey exclusively upon humans. Sneaking into villages under cover of darkness to attack peaceful sleepers, they cut a small hole in the back of the skull and suck out the blood and vital fluids. Even if one survives an abúhukü attack, they may still sicken and die, wracked with intense fever and painful rashes. Curiously, abühuwa do not attack infants or very young children; rather, they will often abduct them and attempt to raise them as their own. These ‘changelings’, if found again, are usually violently insane, and either commit suicide or are killed in self defense by others.

Fortunately, abúhuwa are fairly stupid and easily outwitted. Capsicum is incredibly toxic to them, and they can be driven off by burning peppers or smearing capsicum paste across window sills and doorways.

There is no discernible difference between male and female abúhuwa, and little is known about their reproduction. Analysis of historical records show that they used to be far more common, and that their populations have been declining steadily since the seventeenth century, thanks to a series of floods and fires.

 

**Acromantula (XXXXX)**

Seemingly born of an arachnophobic’s worst nightmare, the acromantula is a monstrous spider, covered in thick black hair and possessing a leg-span of up to fifteen feet. It is found in the forests of southeast Asia, likely the result of experimental breeding.

Unlike most mundane spiders, acromantulas are quite social. A well established breeding pair can create a large colony that consists of hundreds of individuals. As far as anyone can tell, the dominant female is the only one allowed to breed, and she is capable of laying up to a hundred eggs at a time.

Acromantulas are carnivorous and mainly prey upon medium- to large-sized vertebrates. They hunt by laying web traps around their territory, with each trap connected by threads of silk to a central location – one or more acromantula wait there, ready to spring when a trap is triggered. Prey is easily subdued with a quick injection of venom and then swaddled with more silk to be taken back to the colony.

Although acromantulas are sentient and capable of speech, they are all too willing to eat any humans that stray into their territory. For this reason, they are considered extremely dangerous, and their eggs are defined as Class A Non-Tradeable Goods.

 

**Ahuizotl (XXXXX)**

The ahuizotl is a semi-aquatic creature which closely resembles an oversized otter. Up to five feet long, and weighing between seventy-five and a hundred pounds, it has a dense, waterproof coat that is thicker around the neck and along the spine. In addition to its dexterous front paws, it has a monkey-like hand at the end of its tail.

Native to the freshwater rivers and lakes of Central America, the ahuizotl is active throughout the day and into dusk. Although it is a social creature, living in family groups of up to ten members, it always hunts alone. The only exception to this is when teaching pups how to hunt effectively.

Humans are, unfortunately, the ahuizotl’s favored prey. Generally, the ahuizotl lurks close to the bank, waiting for an unsuspecting victim to walk by; as soon as they are close enough, the ahuizotl uses its tail-hand to snatch its prey, dragging them into the water to drown. Because of its predatory preference, the Mexican Magical Congress has set up a warded reserve to keep the ahuizotl safely contained.


	4. Alicanto / Amphisbaena / Ashwinder / Augurey

**Alicanto (XXX)**

Despite its resemblance to birds of prey, the magnificent alicanto does not eat meat; rather, it feeds exclusively on metal ores, favouring the softer precious metals such as gold and silver. This unique feeding habit has led to a love-hate relationship with miners and prospectors – following an alicanto can lead to the discovery of rich deposits of ore, but the birds are territorial and willing to defend their food source to the death.

Alicantos are native to the Atacama Desert of South America. Ranging in height from three to five feet tall, they have a large head and a fearsome hooked beak. Their feathers are virtually indestructible, and acquire the colours of whichever metal the bird eats most. Being too heavy for true flight, alicantos are extremely nimble and quick runners, able to reach speeds of thirty miles per hour.

Gathering in large flocks, alicantos nest in caves which have exposed seams of metal ore. Mating occurs every other year; females lay two to three eggs at a time, but generally only raise a single chick to maturity – the smaller chicks are killed by their larger sibling.

 

**Amphisbaena (XX)**

At first glance, the amphisbaena looks like a small, sandy-yellow snake with a fat tail. However, a closer look reveals that the tail is in fact a second head. It is able to move in either direction, with one head temporarily taking control while the other docilely allows itself to be dragged. While normally quite slow, when threatened the amphisbaena can achieve great speeds by locking the two heads’ jaws together and rolling like a hoop.

The amphisbaena is found in the deserts of North Africa, and eats ants and other small insects. While venomous, its bite is only moderately irritating to humans. No one yet knows how it reproduces or rids itself of waste.

 

**Ashwinder (XXX)**

The ashwinder is a thin, pale grey serpent with red eyes, which is born when a magical fire burns for a sustained period of time.[2] It usually lives for about an hour, and its sole purpose is to find a suitably dark and isolated place in which to lay eggs.

Ashwinder eggs are a brilliant red colour and give off intense heat. If not found and frozen, they can ignite and burn down the dwelling within minutes. However, when frozen they are extremely valuable for their use in love potions.

In recent years, several witches and wizards have experimented with using ashwinders as a renewable power source. Thanks to the efforts of Hogwarts graduate Fahim Khader, the Hogwarts Express currently runs on a thriving ashwinder colony, and will likely never need to be refueled.

 

**Augurey (XX)**

Also known as the Irish Phoenix, the augurey is a medium-sized bird of prey with greenish black plumage. It is native to the forests of Great Britain and Ireland, but has been spotted in northern Europe as far east as the Black Forest.

Interestingly, auguries only hunt in heavy rainfall – their feathers are completely waterproof and the moisture in the air seems to help them home in on their prey. They eat insects and small vertebrates, including fairies. During long dry periods, auguries have been observed eating carrion, but this seems to be a matter of absolute necessity.

Pairs mate for life, and breeding is generally preceded by aerial displays and intense grooming. Both partners work together to build a tear-shaped nest into which the female lays two to four eggs. While she incubates the eggs and cares for the chicks, the male hunts and sees off any intruders.

Historically, the distinctive low throbbing cry of the augurey was thought to foretell death, and most witches and wizards avoided them. Subsequent research in the 19th century proved that auguries actually sing to signify coming rain[3], and the birds are now often kept as weather forecasters

 

 

[2] Research suggests that the amount of time a magical fire burns unchecked before spawning ashwinders is dependent upon what magic is used to create the fire (e.g. fire created through a spell or fire to which floo powder is added)

[3] See Guilliver Pokeby’s text, _Why I Didn’t Die When the Augurey Cried_ (1824)


	5. Baku / Basilisk / Billywig

**Baku (XXX)**

Rather more like a spirit than a flesh-and-blood creature, the baku is found throughout Asia. It has a sturdy body covered in short, dense fur, and stands between two and five feet tall at the shoulder. Coat colours range from completely dark blue to a light bluish grey, and may be patterned with creamy horizontal stripes or a white ‘saddle’ patch. In addition to two short tusks, it has a long, flexible nose which functions like a small trunk.

The baku is famed for its ability to eat nightmares, and thus is greatly respected. Its tusks, when freely given, can be used to create powerful sleeping potions or charms – but these are rare, given the baku’s shy nature and its ability to become intangible when threatened. There are reports of some unscrupulous wizards taking the tusks by force; after weeks of bad luck and poor sleep, each of them fell into a coma and died.

 

**Basilisk (XXXXX)**

A product of experimental breeding, the basilisk is the largest snake in the world, regularly growing up to the fifty feet in length. It has brilliant green scales, which are impervious to spells, and large yellow eyes. Males are distinguished by a scarlet plume on their head. In addition to its deadly venom, which kills within minutes, the basilisk can cause death with direct eye contact – even an indirect glance causes petrification, as proven by the spate of attacks at Hogwarts in 1991 – 92.

Basilisks have an extremely long lifespan and are capable of living up to a thousand years. They feed on a variety of vertebrates, from rats to elk, and seem to favour using their mortal gaze as their primary hunting technique. The one prey animal they avoid is chickens, since a rooster’s crow is fatal.

The first recorded basilisk was created by Herpo the Foul, a Greek wizard and parselmouth, around 1150 BCE. Through much trial and error, Herpo discovered that hatching a chicken’s egg beneath a toad produces the massive serpent. The practice was almost immediately banned, and fortunately basilisks remain exceedingly rare.[4]

 

**Billywig (XXX)**

The billywig is a magical insect native to Australia. It is about half an inch long and a vivid blue colour, with four wings attached at the top of its head. To enable flight, the wings are rotated quickly, acting a bit like the rotor in muggle helicopters. They also possess a long, thin stinger, which contains a venom that causes giddiness and levitation. When dried, the stingers are used in several potions (and are believed to be an ingredient in Fizzing Whizzbees).

Billywigs feed on decaying plant matter, mainly fruit and vegetation. Mating is a brisk affair, and females lay up to a dozen eggs at a time. Like most insects, magical or mundane, billywigs don’t engage in parental care – while the female will stick around for a few days to guard her eggs from potential predators, as soon as they hatch, she’s off.

 

[4] Perhaps thanks to their hybrid origins, all basilisks are sterile and unable to breed


	6. Bonnacon / Bowtruckle / Bundimun

**Bonnacon (XXX)**

The bonnacon is a semi-domesticated bovine, found in the Middle East and central Asia. Up to five feet tall at the shoulder, it has dark brown fur and a shaggy black mane that runs along the neck and upper back. Both sexes possess short horns, which curve inward and are thus useless for combat or defense. Fortunately, it has a secret weapon - when threatened, it turns its back on the attacker, lifts its tail, and discharges a hail of scorching dung. This smelly substance can cause third degree burns and has even been known to spontaneously combust days later, when it seems dried and harmless.

Like most bovines, the bonnacon is a ruminant, browsing on various vegetation and then regurgitating it to re-chew before full digestion. Moving in herds of ten to thirty individuals, it spends most of its day feeding and socializing. Mating occurs throughout the summer, with a single calf born eight to ten months later. Permanent pair bonds are rare, but have been recorded in a few cases.

Although some native witches and wizards herd bonnacon and collect the dung for various uses[5], a majority of the population is wild.

 

**Bowtruckle (XX)**

Native to the deciduous forests of Europe and western Asia, the bowtruckle is a small creature that looks remarkably like a walking twig. Between five and ten inches in length, its bark-like skin may be varying shades of brown or green. Many individuals also possess a few leafy growths.

A sufficiently large tree may be home to a dozen or so bowtruckles, with family groups tending to stick together. Feasting upon any insects that try to infest their home, they guard the tree and make sure that it remains in good health. At this time, not much is known about their reproductive habits, although they have been observed to lay eggs.

While generally peaceable, bowtruckles will nonetheless attack humans that pose a danger to their tree – many unsuspecting woodcutters have suddenly found themselves assailed, seemingly by the very tree they were trying to chop down.

 

**Bundimun (XXX)**

The bundimun is found worldwide. Often mistaken for a large patch of fungus, it is covered in greenish, moss-like hair, with a number of simple yellow eyes scattered over the body. Several dozen segmented legs are hidden under the body and are only visible when the bundimun moves.

Feeding on microscopic organisms found in dirt and dust, the bundimun loves to infest human dwellings. Unfortunately, it oozes a particularly acidic secretion[6] that can rot away the foundations of a house in less than a month. It reproduces asexually and extremely fast, so home owners are encouraged to regularly check their house before an infestation grows too large. Bundimuns can be gotten rid of with several different cleaning or scouring spells, although large groups may require a specialist.

 

[5] While there has been little research done on the uses of bonnacon dung, it is popularly used as a fuel substance and is a vital component of many offensive battle potions.

[6] Although bundimun secretion is dangerous and can cause serious burns in its raw form, when diluted it is a common ingredient in magical cleaning fluids.


	7. Centaurs

**Centaur (XXXX[7])**

Centaurs are magical creatures with the head, torso, and arms of a human joined to a horse’s body. They should not, strictly speaking, be categorized as beasts, given their intelligence; it is only by their own request that they are classified as such (see Introduction). There are four races[8] found throughout the world, which differ not only in appearance, but also have widely varying cultures and diets. 

The first race is known as the Vanodzoka. Closely resembling the mundane zebra species, they average ten feet tall and are made immediately recognizable by a black and white striped coat. No two Vanodzoka have the same pattern of stripes, although differences can be imperceptible to the untrained eye. They were once widespread throughout sub-Saharan Africa, but now most herds are found in Zimbabwe.

Unlike other centaurs, the Vanodzoka are primarily vegetarian. Herds of twenty to forty Vanodzoka work together to plant and harvest several different crops, including sorghum, yams, and beans. Decisions are often left to a council of elders, but some herds elect a lead stallion or mare.

The Vanodzoka are reportedly skilled at healing magic, but are best known for their ability to use music as a conduit for magic. At this time, it is unknown whether the music itself is inherently magical, or if the Vanodzoka alter their instruments to function like our own wands.

The second race, known as the Moriny Khün, is found only on the steppes of central Asia. They average only about nine feet tall, and their coat is generally dun with a paler underbelly. Some individuals may also possess a black or dark brown dorsal stripe.

The Moriny Khün are the most nomadic centaurs, and are almost constantly on the move. They live in small herds of no more than ten individuals, and generally identify themselves based on male familial bonds.

Famed for their hunting skill, the Moriny Khün subsist mainly on meat. At a young age, they are introduced and bonded to a certain bird of prey[9], which they then use to aid in hunts. This bond, comparable to what we might have with a familiar, not only extends the animal’s lifespan, but also raises their intelligence.

The third race, often simply referred to as the European centaur, is believed to have originated in Greece, but quickly spread to other European countries. They are the tallest race, with an average height of eleven and a half feet. The horse body is generally stocky and possesses a thick, shaggy coat, which may be any of several different colours.

Of all the races, these centaurs are the most secretive. They dwell in dense forests, and are reportedly skilled at astronomy, archery, and magical healing. Herds are estimated to range from ten to fifty members, but little is known about their social structure. They shun humans, and were the first race to request that they be categorized as beasts.

The last race is known as the Sik’em Titócan. They are technically an offshoot of the European centaurs, who came to North America in the early nineteenth century, but they have demanded to be classified separately based on cultural differences.

Like their European cousins, the Sik’em Titócan are fairly tall. However, there is much more variation in both coat colours and patterns, with spots being extremely common. They were traditionally migratory, traveling in herds of up to thirty individuals led by a dominant mare to take advantage of seasonal abundances, such as the annual salmon run in the Pacific Northwest.

The most notable difference is that whereas European centaurs shun human contact, the Sik’em Titócan are rather friendly and open. Indeed, shortly after arriving in North America, they met and made alliances with the Nez Perce people. When the United States government issued relocation orders, many Sik’em Titócan either fought with the Nez Perce or followed them to their current reservation in Idaho[10].

 

[7] Centaurs are given an XXXX classification not because they are inherently dangerous, but because they should be treated with respect.

[8] Historically, centaur subtypes were identified by geographical location (e.g. Western European, South African, etc.). As more attention and legal standing was granted to magical creatures, it was determined that this was not only clunky but inadequate, and liaisons were sent to speak with the various herds about the issue. While still regarded as slightly problematic, the designations announced at an international conference in 2008 are the current accepted titles.

[9] As Myslik Ivanov discovered, each herd traditionally bonds with a specific raptor species – for instance, the Hamut herd bonds with Northern goshawks. For more information, see his text, _Running With the Herds: My Time Among the Moriny Khün_ (1987)

[10] See Wrapped in the Wind’s text, _A History of the Sik’em Titócan_ (1924)


	8. Chimaera / Chizpurfle / Clabbert

**Chimaera (XXXXX)**

The chimaera is a ferocious monster with the head of a lion, the body of a goat, and the tail of a dragon. It has many fearsome attributes, including a thick hide that is impervious to spells, the ability to breathe fire up to nine feet, and extremely corrosive saliva. The last is rumored to be able to eat through a cast-iron cauldron in less than five minutes.

As a man-made creature, it has no natural habitat and seems to have little regard for other members of its species. The first recorded sighting was in Greece around 8 C.E., which was also the first and only record we have of a single wizard successfully killing a chimaera – according to Hesiod, a Greek wizard named Bellerophon was able to slay the rampaging creature with a conjured bronze spear while mounted on a winged horse. Unfortunately, he was so exhausted by the ordeal that he couldn’t keep his seat and fell to his death shortly thereafter.

Although a ban on the trade and breeding of chimaeras is enforced by all magical governments, its rarity has less to do with respect for the law and more to do with its reputation as a particularly vicious and volatile beast.

 

**Chizpurfle (XX)**

The chizpurfle is a small parasite up to a twentieth of an inch long. Crab-like in appearance and possessing large fangs, it is attracted to and feeds upon magic. Most often it infests the hair and feathers of other magical creatures, but it may also enter wizard dwellings to seek out magical objects, such as wands or dirty cauldrons. In the absence of magic, it has been known to attack electrical objects[11].

With a lifespan of up to three months, the chizpurfle is a prodigious breeder. After mating, eggs are released onto the female’s abdomen, where they adhere and are carried and protected for about twenty days. Eggs are then laid and almost immediately hatch.

Although chizpurfles are easy enough to destroy with any number of patented potions, severe infestations should be handled by specialists. Signs of chizpurfle infestation include an intense itching sensation, small red bumps, and visible chizpurfle moving about.

 

**Clabbert (XX)**

Something like a cross between a monkey and a frog, the clabbert is a tree-dwelling creature native to Central America and southern North America. It has smooth, hairless skin, which is mottled green, and a long tail that can support its entire body weight. The head has short horns and wide, grinning mouth full of razor-sharp teeth.

The clabbert lives in large troops of twenty-five to fifty members, which split into smaller groups to forage. It primarily eats birds, rodents, and fish, but has been known to tackle larger prey, such as deer. Females can bear young every two to four years, and mating is not restricted to dominant males.

Of course, the clabbert’s most distinctive feature is the large pustule in the middle of its forehead, which turns scarlet and flashes when it senses danger. American wizards once kept clabberts in their gardens to give warning of approaching muggles, but the Magical Congress of the United States of America introduced fines in 1919 which largely ended this practice.

 

 

[11] This habit may explain the sudden failure of many new muggle electrical items


	9. Cockatrice / Crocotta / Crup

**Cockatrice (XXXX)**

Standing only about two feet tall, the cockatrice may not look like much of a threat, but it is considered one of the most formidable magical creatures in Europe. It has the head and body of a large chicken, generally with brown or black plumage; in addition to a reptilian tail, it also has a strong pair of leathery, bat-like wings. Males are distinguished by a large red comb and wattle, and bright green or blue plumage around the neck.

Native to Asia, the cockatrice has since spread west into Europe and the Middle East, and can be found in a variety of habitats. It is omnivorous, eating seeds and fallen fruit in between hunting rodents and small birds. In the wild, flocks are often five to ten strong, with one male guarding a number of females.

Although its talons and beak are formidable weapons, the cockatrice is most feared for its ability to breathe out a cloud of poisonous gas. This can cause second- or third-degree burns to exposed skin, and seems to attack both the respiratory and nervous systems when inhaled. Until the invention of the Bubble-Head charm in 1915, cockatrice could not be safely handled and were automatically killed if they came too close to human dwellings [12].

 

**Crocotta (XXXXX)**

A scourge throughout sub-Saharan Africa, the crocotta is a large, dog-like creature with strong, muscular forequarters and a spotted pelt. It has a wide, grinning mouth crowded with sharp teeth, which can shear straight through stainless steel up to five inches thick.

Living in clans of up to twenty-five members, the crocotta is a surprisingly social animal. Curiously, they have the ability to alter their sex – this seems tied to status within the clan, since all dominant members are female.

Although the crocotta is known to scavenge and hunt other large animals, it preferentially preys upon humans. Often targeting lone travelers, it mimics human voices to lure the unwary close – those lucky or wise enough to escape have reported hearing everything from the cries of a lost child the friendly hail of a family member.

 

**Crup (XXX)**

The crup is a magical dog breed which takes after the Jack Russell terrier, except for a forked tail. Weighing between fourteen and eighteen pounds, it has a sturdy little body and short fur which is predominantly white with black, brown, or tan markings. It was originally bred in southeast England to bolt garden pests, such as gnomes or jarveys, but most are now kept as mere companions. However, it is a very energetic creature which requires a lot of exercise and stimulation.

Specifically bred to be loyal to witches and wizards, the crup often behaves aggressively toward muggles. As such, most governments require owners to obtain a license, which is granted upon demonstrating that the applicant can control their crup in muggle-inhabited areas. Owners in the UK are legally obliged to remove a crup’s tail with a severing charm while it is six to eight week old, but several magical creature advocate groups are fighting this, saying that it is unnecessarily cruel.

 

 

[12] An exception was made during the 1792 Triwizard Tournament, where one of the champions’ tasks was to capture and subdue a cockatrice. Unfortunately, one of the cockatrice broke free and went on a rampage, which resulted in all three school officials being injured.


	10. Demiguise / Diricawl / Doxies

**Demiguise (XXXX[13])**

A gentle and elusive beast, the demiguise is found in the dense rainforests of east Asia, most prominently in the Malay peninsula. It is a medium-sized ape with long, silver hair, and bulging golden eyes.

Demiguise live in small family units, which are generally made up of an adult breeding pair and their offspring. Youngsters are cared for not only by their parents but also by older siblings who have not yet established their own group. Some offspring were observed to stay with their parents for more than five years before striking out on their own.

Feeding primarily on fruit and vegetation, the demiguise will nevertheless eat meat if the opportunity presents. Curiously, if one family comes across another while foraging, they do not react aggressively – instead, both groups will either turn away and leave the area, or they will peacefully interact and even share any subsequent food.

Perhaps the demiguise’s most notable trait is its ability to turn invisible when threatened. Although this is a very effective defense, it backfired a bit once the global magical community became aware that a demiguise’s hair can be spun to create invisibility cloaks. Wild populations were decimated by poaching and illegal trade; even now, with the species awarded special protection from the International Confederation for the Preservation of Magical Creatures, their numbers are estimated to be low.

 

**Diricawl (XX)**

The diricawl is a plump, flightless bird native to the island of Mauritius. It stands about three feet tall, and weighs up to fifty pounds. It has particularly fluffy plumage, which can range in colour from dark blue to bright pink. Males are distinguished by a large crest of iridescent feathers on their head, which they flash when courting females.

The diricawl mostly subsists on fallen fruit and nuts, as well as roots and other vegetation, but has been known to opportunistically eat small rodents and crustaceans. During the mating season, males court a single female with displays and intense grooming – both parents work together to build a nest for their single egg and then to care for the chick.

Although the diricawl cannot fly, it is able to teleport away from danger, vanishing in a puff of feathers and reappearing up to a hundred feet away. This came in handy when muggles, who stumbled upon the creature in the late 1590s, attempted to hunt them for their meat – nowadays, the entire non-magical world considers the bird, known to them as the Dodo, extinct.

 

**Doxies (XXX)**

Also known as the Biting Fairy, doxies are minute humanoids with an extra pair of arms and legs. They are presumed to be related to fairies, although they generally have a darker colouring, and possess double rows of sharp, venomous teeth[14].

There are two subtypes, which are found in northern Europe and throughout North America respectively. Between five and seven inches tall, the European doxy is covered in coarse black or dark brown hair, and has thick, beetle-like wings. The North American doxy, in contrast, is slightly shorter and has a reddish-brown coat patterned with black stripes. It also has much larger ears, and its wings more closely resemble those of a moth.

All doxies prefer cold, damp habitats, and it is not unusual for them to infest abandoned or derelict houses. They live in large colonies, centered around a dominant queen. She is the only one to breed, and can lay up to five hundred eggs at a time. While she and a few others tend the eggs and young, the other doxies leave the nest in search of food. For the most part, they prey upon large insects and small vertebrates. However, several doxies may occasionally band together to hunt larger prey, using their venom with great success.

 

[13] Although the demiguise can be dangerous if provoked, it is mainly awarded an XXXX classification because of its endangered status.

[14] While not especially dangerous to humans, one should still seek medical attention or take an antidote if bitten by a doxy.

 


	11. Dragons

**Dragons (XXXXX)**

Considered to be one of the most dangerous magical creatures in the world, dragons are massive winged reptiles with the ability to breathe fire. They are found across four continents, but are most prominent in Europe and Asia. At the moment, there are twelve recognized species[15].

 

**Antipodean Opaleye**

This species of dragon is often considered the most beautiful, thanks to its pearly white scales and glittering, multicolored eyes. At forty feet long, it is one of the larger types, and lacks true horns. It is native to New Zealand, but has been known to migrate to Australia for new territory.

The Opaleye prefers to live in valleys and hunts out at sea. With its pale colouring keeping it virtually invisible from below, it generally targets prey close to the surface in ambush attacks; however, it has been known to dive up to thirty feet in pursuit of prey. Opaleyes have been observed eating a variety of seafood, including large fish, sharks, whales, and seals. In recent years, sheep seems to have become a favourite of several individuals, and the Ministry of New Zealand is hard-pressed to keep them away.

One of the least aggressive dragons, Opaleyes establish and mark their territories but will often allow for generous overlap, particularly with members of the opposite sex. Thanks to their rather laid-back attitude, they are considered the easiest dragon species to train, although no one has managed to fly on one just yet.

When ready to breed, female Opaleyes fly to the mountains and roar to attract nearby males. Prospective pairs put on a spectacular aerial display, complete with fireworks, which ends in a dizzying dive. Having mated, the pair stays together for two to three weeks until the female lays her clutch of two to four pale grey eggs.

Curiously, instead of the mother caring for the eggs and hatchlings, it is the father who takes on all parental duties while the mother departs. This unusual strategy might have come about to allow females to breed more often and with more males[16], since they don’t have to use up time and energy raising their offspring. Regardless, hatchlings remain with their father for two to three years.

**Chinese Fireball**

Also known as the Lion Dragon, the Chinese Fireball is named for the mushroom-shaped flame that bursts from its nostrils when angered. It has a long body covered with smooth, scarlet scales, and a fringe of golden spikes around its snub-snouted face. Its wings, while fully functional, are generally much smaller than its European counterparts. Adults average twenty-five feet in length, with females slightly larger than males.

Once found throughout China, the Fireball is now mostly confined to a few reserves in the Yunnan province. It eats almost anything it can get, including deer, elephants, and even large fish. Although it seems to rely more heavily on ambush and stealth tactics, sustained pursuits are commonly observed when hunting elephants or other large prey.

Females establish and strictly enforce territories that overlap with one to three males, whom they visit when ready to breed. Mating is preceded by grooming and ‘gentle’ play, and after a few weeks the female lays her clutch of six to ten eggs, which are a vivid crimson colour heavily speckled with gold. Young Fireballs remain with their mother for up to four years; males generally stay longer, and often try to establish territories close to their mother.

 

**Common Welsh Green**

The Welsh Green is a smaller dragon at only seventeen feet long. Native to the mountains of Wales, it is an earthy green colour, with two stout horns. Fire is issued in thin jets and is often blue in colour.

Like the Opaleye, the Welsh Green is not terribly aggressive and even actively avoids humans when possible. It primarily eats deer, sheep, and goats, though there have been several recorded instances of individuals attempting to hunt out at sea when food is scarce[17].

Mating is a noisy affair, with partners serenading each other at length and performing a surprisingly graceful aerial dance. Afterwards, both partners work together to dig a shallow nest, into which three to five brownish eggs are laid. The pair stays together for at least a year, taking turns guarding the eggs and then caring for their young.

 

**Hebridean Black**

Found in the Hebrides archipelago off the coast of Scotland, the Hebridean Black is a large dragon that regularly grows up to thirty feet long. It has dark brown or black scales, which are extremely rough, and a line of sharp ridges along its back. Its long tail is tipped with an arrow-shaped barb, which it often uses when hunting to spear its prey.

The Hebridean Black mainly hunts deer and seals, but has been known to prey upon cattle and other domesticated livestock. It is one of the more aggressive dragons, zealously guarding its territory and only coming together once a year to breed. Mating is a brisk, bloody affair, and the male leaves immediately afterward. The female cares for her clutch of two to four offspring for six months before summarily ousting them from her territory.

The MacFusty clan currently takes sole responsibility for hiding and caring for the entire Hebridean Black population, a duty that goes back several centuries.

 

**Hungarian Horntail**

This species of dragon has gained an increase in popularity since it was featured in the first task of the 1994 Triwizard Tournament. A native of the mountain forests of mid-eastern Europe, it has black scales and bronze horns, with similarly coloured spikes covering its body and protruding from its long tail. The tail itself is tipped with a lethal, scythe-like spike, which can be up to three feet long.

Of all the dragons, the Horntail is considered the most dangerous thanks to its aggressive temperament and its impressively long fire-breathing range, which can be up to fifty feet. One reason for this frightening arsenal is that, historically, the Horntail was regularly observed preying upon other dragons.

Its preferred hunting method is to stealthily approach and attack suddenly from above, impaling the hapless victim with its tail spike. Nowadays, most Horntails are content to hunt smaller prey, such as deer and cattle, but they will still go after humans and other dragons if the opportunity presents.

Not much is known about the Horntail’s mating habits, though eyewitnesses report that it seems to be a fairly bloody and noisy affair. After mating, the female creates a pit using rocks, into which she lays six to ten cement-coloured eggs. She tends the eggs for three months, carefully turning them and breathing fire to keep them warm. Hatchlings remain with their mother for up to two years, learning to master not only fire-breathing and flying, but also how to effectively hunt with their deadly tails.

 

**Japanese Pearlspitter**

The Japanese Pearlspitter is the second smallest dragon in the world, averaging only about sixteen feet in length. Like the Fireball, it has a long body and relatively small wings, with smooth bluish grey scales and a paler underbelly. Its snout is longer and thinner than other dragons, and generally has a few whisker-like growths sprouting from the muzzle.

Found only on Honshu and Shikoku Island, the Pearlspitter gets its name for its rare habit of coughing up a pearl-like gem – if bone or other detritus gets caught in the throat, its body responds by coating the irritant in layers of a nacrine-like substance. Once it gets large enough, the dragon coughs it out. These ‘pearls’ are much valued potion ingredients, and can sell for millions of dollars.

Similar to the Opaleye, the Pearlspitter prefers to hunt out at sea, feasting on large fish, cetaceans, and seals. It is also rather tolerant of other dragons, and it is not uncommon for successful breeding pairs to mate for life and hold a territory together.

When ready to breed, the female hums to alert her mate or any nearby males. Courtship includes intense grooming, ‘gentle’ play, and offers of food. An average clutch is two to five eggs, which are creamy white speckled with grey and blue. Both parents work together to tend the eggs and remain together for at least a year to care for their young. With pairs who are mated for life, hatchlings stay with their parents for up to three years, and may even seek to establish territories close by.

 

**Norwegian Ridgeback**

Closely resembling the Horntail, the Norwegian Ridgeback has dark brown scales and a particularly prominent set of jet-black ridges along its back. Females are larger than males, and can reach forty-five feet long. It is native to the mountain forests of Scandinavia and mostly hunts deer and elk. During lean times, it has been known to prey upon more formidable creatures, such as bears, and attempt to hunt seals on the coast.

The Ridgeback is extremely aggressive and has little tolerance for other dragons. Mating is a loud and bloody affair, and it is not uncommon for females to kill potential partners. Like the Horntail, the female digs a pit into which she lays her clutch of four to eight jet-black eggs. Eggs are incubated for three months, and hatchlings remain with their mother for up to a year before being run out of her territory.

 

**Peruvian Vipertooth**

This species is one of only two dragons found outside Eurasia. It is a native of the Central Andean puna, a region of montane grasslands that encompasses southern Peru, Bolivia, and northern Argentina. Its copper-coloured scales help it blend into its shrubby habitat, and with an average body length of less than fifteen feet, it is the world’s smallest dragon.

Unlike most other dragons, the Vipertooth rarely breathes fire. Instead, when hunting it primarily relies on its potent venom, which can kill an adult human in less than two minutes. Although it eats pretty much anything it can catch, it has a fondness for vicuna, guanaco, and flamingos.

Breeding occurs every other year and is a very noisy affair. At the start of the season, males gather together in groups to show off their prowess with daring aerial acrobatics, ritualized combat, and lots of shrieking. After a few days, the females signify their choice by presenting potential partners with a fresh kill, and romance commences. The couple quickly separate, leaving the female to care for her clutch of ten to fifteen eggs alone. Hatchlings remain with their mother for one to three years.

In the late nineteenth century, a sharp increase in Vipertooth numbers led many dragons to leave their native slopes and seek other prey, which unfortunately included humans. The International Confederation of Wizards sent a special extermination squad to deal with the problem; however, in their zeal, they slaughtered far more dragons than necessary and the species was soon endangered[18]. Increased understanding and the creation of several dragon reserves helped stabilize their population and nowadays the Vipertooth is thriving.

 

**Romanian Longhorn**

A large, bulky dragon, the Romanian Longhorn averages forty feet long. It has dark green scales and two long golden horns which jut straight out from the forehead. When powdered, these horns are highly valued potion ingredients; demand for them almost led to the species extinction by the twentieth century.

The Longhorn is found in the forests of southeast Europe, and its native range in Romania has since been turned into the world’s most prominent dragon reservation. It hunts boar, deer, moose, and bison, and is best known for its habit of goring its prey on its horns and then roasting it.

While not particularly aggressive, the Longhorn does not share territory. Mating is a brisk affair, and the male displays no parental care. An average clutch is two to six brown-speckled green eggs, and hatchlings remain with their mother for up to two years.

 

**Swedish Short-Snout**

The Swedish Short-Snout is a smaller dragon up to twenty-five feet long with attractive silvery blue scales. It has a broad, triangular head and a short, blunt snout; several short spines are clustered around the back of the head and the throat, which are expanded as a dominance signal.

Native to Scandinavia, the Short-Snout prefers secluded mountain habitats and thus rarely comes in contact with humans. It mostly hunts elk, deer, and boar, but has been known to prey upon large predators, such as bears or wolves. Its flame is a brilliant blue and can reduce timber and bone to ash in a matter of seconds.

It is an extremely agile flier and courtship includes some dizzying aerial acrobatics. Pairs split up after mating, and the female alone cares for her clutch of four to eight silver eggs. Hatchlings remain with their mother for up to three years and often seek to establish territories close to her.

 

**Ukrainian Ironbelly**

This species of dragon is the largest in the world, regularly growing to sixty feet long. Its massive, rotund body is covered in rough, metallic grey scales, which are said to be harder than steel. Although it is a slow flier that can be easily outmaneuvered by smaller, more agile creatures, it can produce huge jets of flame that reach 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit.

The Ironbelly is native to eastern Europe, particularly the Crimean Mountains. It preys upon moose, boar, and deer for the most part, but also supplements its diet by fishing out at sea for various large fish and cetaceans. Since it relies on strength over agility, it mainly hunts via ambush, attempting to stun its prey quickly.

A solitary creature, Ironbellies zealously guard their territory and generally only meet every three to five years to breed. Mating is a violent and bloody mess, with males battling for access to receptive females; it is not uncommon for weaker males, such as the especially young or old, to be killed in such fights. Afterwards, the female retreats to an isolated spot to lay and care for her clutch of two to five large black eggs. Hatchlings remain with their mother for up to two years before being chased out of her territory.

Currently, the entire population of Ironbellies is subject to constant surveillance by a special taskforce of the International Confederation for the Preservation of Magical Creatures. This was begun after an incident in 1799 when a rogue Ironbelly carried off a large ship in the Black Sea.

 

**Vietnamese Widemouth**

The Vietnamese Widemouth is a bit of an odd dragon for several reasons. Like other Asian dragons, it has a long, serpentine body and relatively small wings. Its scales are a very dark green, and it has several prominent ridges on its head and along the spine. Curiously, the Widemouth has adapted is fire-breathing ability for its preferred watery habitat – swallowing a large amount of water, the dragon holds the liquid in a special pocket of the throat and heats it past boiling, at which point it spits it out in a concentrated jet of steam. While not immediately fatal, the steam causes severe burns which require immediate medical attention.

Favouring the wetlands of southeast Asia, the Widemouth is the only known dragon that regularly swims. Like a gigantic crocodile, it spends most of the day partially or completely submerged, waiting for prey to stray too close. It is known to eat almost anything it can catch, including Indian elephants, monkeys, deer, and fish. Unlike most other dragons, it doesn’t seem that fussed about establishing or maintaining a territory, and several individuals may even work together to hunt larger prey.

When ready to mate, females signal their readiness by releasing a subsonic rumble that can be heard up to twenty miles away. Courtship is surprisingly gentle, with couples mouthing at and rubbing against each other tenderly. After mating, the pair separate and the female finds an isolated spot in which to dig her nest.

An average clutch is four to six pale green eggs, which the female tends for several months. Hatchlings remain with their mother for at least three years and spend most of the first safely tucked inside her mouth.

 

 

[15] Historically, there were fifteen separate dragon species, but the Catalonian Fireball, the Portuguese Long-Snout, and the Korean Lightning-Claw went extinct in the early 19th century.

[16] See Professor Kahurani Parata’s article, “Reversal of Parental Care in the Antipodean Opaleye” (2015)

[17] Prominent dragonologist Cara Williams has put forward that this rare behavior is the reason behind the infamous “Ilfracombe Incident of 1932”, when a rogue Welsh Green attacked sunbathers at Ilfracombe, in Devon, England. The attack was thankfully thwarted by a vacationing wizard family, the Tokes, who then performed the largest group of Memory Charms ever recorded in the 20th century.

[18] See Ohawa Alva’s text, _When the Mountains were Quiet: A Dragon Species Almost Lost_ (1948)


	12. Dugbog / Each Uisge / Erkling / Erumpent

**Dugbog (XXX)**

The dugbog is a marsh-dwelling creature native to Europe. Up to two and half feet long, it’s scales are arranged in a bark-like fashion, and are mostly brown; at rest, it resembles nothing more than a piece of dead wood. With its finned paws, a thick rudder-like tail, and very sharp teeth, it glides through the marsh, feeding upon small mammals and attacking the ankles of human trespassers. It’s favourite food is mandrakes, and many a dismayed gardener has gone to harvest their plants only to find a bloody mess.

Not much is known of the dugbog’s mating habits, but females seem able to breed every year. Crawling up on a area of dry land, she digs a shallow nest, lays her clutch of ten to twenty eggs, covers them up, and then departs. About five months later, the young hatch, fully independent and ready to go.

 

**Each Uisge (XXXXX)**

A saltwater cousin of the kelpie, the each uisge is found exclusively in and around Scotland. It is a shape-shifting creature which can assume many forms, but most often appears as a thin horse with a wet, tangled mane and tail.

When approached, the each uisge displays a very friendly nature, attempting to cajole people into petting or mounting it. However, when skin contact is made, it’s skin becomes adherent, making it impossible to break away; it then drags the unfortunate victim straight to the nearest salt water, dives down, and devours them whole, except for the liver.

Unlike the kelpie, the each uisge cannot be rendered docile by any means. However, it can be warded off or killed with iron.

 

**Erkling (XXXXX)**

Native to the Black Forest of Germany, the erkling is an elven creature which stands about three feet tall, with a thin pointed face and long fingers. It targets children, luring them close with its entrancing high-pitched cackle and then eating them alive. Thankfully, a comprehensive eradication program has led to a decrease in attacks. In fact, the last known sighting of an erkling was in 1992, when six-year-old Bruno Schmidt was attacked. The incident resulting the erkling’s death when the child managed to hit it very hard over the head with his father’s collapsible cauldron.

 

**Erumpent (XXXX)**

The erumpent is a magical creature that resembles mundane rhinoceros, although it is much larger, with males weighing up to forty-five thousand kilograms. It has a thick grey hide that repels most charms and curses, and one horn that can be up to seven feet long. This horn contains a deadly fluid, known academically as _erumpetitis_ , that causes whatever is injected with it to explode.

Historically the erumpent was found throughout central and southern Africa. Now, as a result of habitat loss and poaching[19], they are restricted to preserves in Namibia, Zimbabwe, Kenya, and Zambia. Like their mundane cousins, erumpents establish non-overlapping territories, whose boundaries are marked by dung piles. They prefer dense forests, savannas, and open woodlands, where they can browse at will upon various vegetation.

Female erumpents can breed once every five years. When in heat, they leave their territory and visit nearby males. Gestation lasts about eighteen months, and the single calf remains with its mother for up to four years.

 

[19] Erumpent horns, and the fluid contained within, are valuable potions ingredients, and are therefore hot commodities in black markets across the globe.

 


	13. Fairies / Fire Crab / Fire Salamander

**Fairy (XX)**

Fairies are minute winged humanoids, which range in size from one to five inches tall. There are several sub-types found throughout the world, which are distinguished by size, colouring, and wing shape and pattern. In general, European and American fairies have wings shaped like a butterfly or moth, whereas Asian and African fairies take after dragonflies.

All fairies are omnivorous. While they primarily eat fruits, nectar, and other vegetation, most supplement their diet with insects or small vertebrates. They also possess a weak kind of magic. Some fairies use their magic offensively against predators – for example, the Piedspot Fairy, found throughout Africa, will shock or sting attackers to disorient them long enough for the fairy to escape. Others, such as the Spicebush Fairy, native to North America, use their magic mainly for concealment.

Most fairies are non-migratory, and fiercely defend their territories. When ready to breed, females emit a potent pheromone that draws in nearby males. After some quick copulation, the female stores the collected sperm until she’s ready to lay her eggs. At that point, she carefully deposits fifty to a hundred eggs on the underside of a handy leaf, and departs. The larvae, which are brightly coloured and slightly translucent, hatch within a few days, and immediately set about searching for food. After six to ten days, they spin themselves a cocoon, from which they emerge one month later as fully formed winged adults.

 

**Fire Crab (XXX)**

The fire crab is a large, crab-like tortoise with six legs and a heavily jeweled, domed shell. This carapace averages about fifty inches in length, and generally weighs between four hundred and five hundred pounds. Although it possess large pincers on its two foremost legs, the real danger comes from its rear – when threatened, it is able to shoot flames from a special opening near its anus.

Historically fire crabs were found on islands throughout the Indian and western Pacific oceans. Nowadays, as a result of poaching and habitat destruction, they are confined to a reserve in Fiji.

While not terribly social. fire crabs can often be found feeding and basking together in herds of ten to thirty individuals. They are primarily herbivorous, but will supplement with small invertebrates and carrion when the occasion arises. Females are able to breed every other year, and lay nine to twenty-five eggs in a shallow, dry nest. After incubating for eight months, the young hatch and dig their way out.

 

**Fire Salamander (XXX)**

Fire salamanders are small, fire-dwelling lizards with slender bodies, blunt snouts, and short limbs. They are found worldwide, and there is much variation in colouring and markings, but all fire salamanders are born from suitably large and hot fires.

Dependent as they are upon their fire, both for warmth and for food, since they feed upon the embers, most fire salamanders don’t live very long. Research has proven that they can survive for a short while outside the flames if fed a steady diet of peppercorn, but they will eventually die if not returned.

Salamander blood has healing and strengthening properties, and is thus a popular potions ingredient.


	14. Flesh-Eating Slug / Flobberworm / Fwooper

**Flesh-Eating Slug (XX)**

A common garden pest in the UK, the flesh-eating slug is a large, terrestrial mollusk that is generally orange with bright yellow spots. It gets its name from its ability to produce a particularly viscous mucus, which has a corrosive effect on skin. Like many slugs, it is hermaphroditic – when it has located a mate, the two slugs encircle each other and exchange sperm, with both laying their eggs a few days later.

The flesh-eating slug is predatory, eating other slugs, snails, and earthworms. Although it doesn’t eat vegetation, it’s mucus is devastating to plant life, and an infestation can completely ruin a prized garden. Fortunately, it in turn is preyed upon by a wide variety of magical creatures, and can be taken care of with any number of special potions.

 

**Flobberworm (X)**

Up to ten inches in length, the flobberworm is a thick brown worm whose head and tail are indistinguishable from each other. It is found worldwide, generally in damp earthy environments. It produces a thick brownish mucous[20] throughout its entire body to aid movement, and has incredible regenerative abilities – if its body is split into segments, all parts are able to regenerate and continue living as a new worm.

Although flobberworms seem to prefer eating lettuce, they will consume any vegetation. Being hermaphroditic, they are also prodigious breeders – when encountering another worm, they briefly tangle together to exchange sperm, then go their separate ways. Each worm lays several dozen eggs, which hatch in sixty to ninety days.

 

**Fwooper (XXX)**

The fwooper is a small, owl-like bird with extremely vivid plumage that comes in varying shades of orange, pink, lime green, and yellow. Its average wingspan is eighteen inches, and it has two short ear tufts, which are generally kept lowered unless the bird is agitated.

Endemic to sub-Saharan Africa, the fwooper is found in wooded habitats and along the forest edge. It is not territorial and will nest in loose aggregations. A majority of its diet is made up of insects, but it will also prey upon spiders, scorpions, and small vertebrates.

During the breeding season, males and females court one another with duets and intense grooming. Once paired off, the two find a suitable tree hollow in which to lay their four brilliantly patterned eggs. While the female incubates the eggs and then guards the hatchlings, the male works overtime to catch enough food. Young fwoopers fledge in about thirty days, at which point the family breaks up.

Although at first enjoyable, a fwooper’s song will eventually drive the listener insane[21]. Consequently, captive fwoopers are sold with a silencing charm in place, which is reinforced monthly.

 

 

[20] This mucous is often used to thicken potions, and several inventive witches and wizards have even used it as a culinary ingredient.

[21] Little research has been done on exactly why fwoopers effect humans in this way, but anecdotal evidence suggests that we can tolerate the noise for up to three hours before symptoms set in.


	15. Ghoul / Glumbumble / Gnome / Golden Snidget

**Ghoul (XX)**

There is much confusion and controversy over the origins of ghouls – some claim that, like inferi, they are human corpses, somehow reanimated through magic. Others, such as esteemed scholar Harun El-Amin, contend that ghouls were originally desert shape-shifters, which began to lurk around graveyards and mimic human form for access to the bodies, and thus slowly lost their original abilities[22].

Regardless of how it came to be, the ghoul today resembles a somewhat slimy, buck-toothed ogre. It has greyish skin and constantly secretes a sticky slime that can cause flu-like symptoms if touched or consumed.

Found throughout Europe and the Middle East, most ghouls are drawn to remote or abandoned wizard dwellings. Having claimed a building, they generally keep to themselves, eating insects, small vertebrates, and carrion. Despite some territorial posturing, which includes growling and throwing objects, ghouls aren’t very violent. In fact, many witches and wizards come to regard them as a kind of strange family pet.

 

**Glumbumble (XXX)**

The glumbumble is a grey flying insect native to northern Europe, which forms colonies that can number to a thousand individuals. As with similar mundane insects, a colony consists of three types: 1) a queen, the leader whose sole job is to lay eggs; 2) sterile female workers who forage for food, build and protect the hive, and tend to the queen and her larvae; and 3) male drones who seasonally inhabit the hive and reproduce with the queen.[23]

They feed mainly on thistle and nettle plants, collecting nectar and pollen which they then turn into a treacle-like substance. When eaten, it induces a feeling a gloom, making it a useful antidote for alihotsy leaves.

Although they can be kept by appropriately trained witches and wizards, glumbumbles must be kept away from mundane beehives. If given the chance, they will infest the hive and spoil the honey produced within.

 

**Gnome (XX)**

A common garden pest, gnomes are small humanoids with a disproportionately large head and hard, bony feet. They are up a foot tall and have brown, wrinkly skin. Contrary to the jolly disposition attributed to them by most muggle fairy tales, they are rather quarrelsome and can often be heard cursing.

Gnomes are found throughout northern Europe and North America. They live in extended family units in burrows underground, known as gnomeholes, where they dig up and eat the roots of plants, as well as insects. It is currently unknown how they breed, since they spend most of their time out of sight, but multiple births seem to be common.

De-gnoming a garden generally consists of taking hold of the gnome by the ankles, swinging it rapidly in circles until it is dizzy, and then dropping or throwing it over the garden wall. Some witches and wizards also keep jarveys, which love to hunt gnomes, but this is a bit controversial, since many consider it too brutal.

 

**Golden Snidget (XXXX[24])**

Endemic to Colombia and Venezuela, the golden snidget is a small round bird, averaging just twelve centimeters in length from tail to beak tip. It’s plumage is a warm gold colour, though it may deepen to bronze along its back and tail. It is known for its remarkable agility and speed, thanks to its rotational wings.

In its traditional range, the snidget prefers subtropical and tropical montane forests, where it follows a habitual path or “trap-line”, feeding on nectar and insects. It is non-territorial but solitary, only coming together to breed. A polygamous species, males attract mates by singing, displaying their iridescent plumage, and doing dramatic flight displays. The female is solely responsible for nest-building, incubation, and caring for her two hatchlings.

The golden snidget was first introduced to Quidditch matches in 1269 by Barberus Bragge. As the practice became more popular and spread, wild populations were decimated by over-hunting, to the point where the species was in danger of extinction. Horrified at their treatment, Maria Belmonte and Modesty Rabnott protested and embarked on a long campaign to ban the use of snidgets in Quidditch. Although Modesty did not live to see their work fulfilled, in 1350 Elfrida Clagg, Chief of the Wizards’ Council, declared it a protected species and created the Modestry Rabnott Snidget Reservation in Somerset, England.

Today, the species enjoys international protection, which stipulates severe penalties for harming or otherwise interfering with the birds.

 

 

[22] See Harun el-Amin’s paper, “The Forgotten Origins of Ghouls” (1989)

[23] For more information about glumbumble hive structure, see Edgar Cafard’s text, _Flying Doldrums: My Year with a Glumbumble Hive_ (1996)

[24] The golden snidget is awarded an XXXX classification due to its endangered status, not because it is dangerous.


	16. Graphorn / Griffin / Grindylow

**Graphorn (XXXX)**

Looking rather like a modern dinosaur, the graphorn is a large, reptilian creature with pebbled, greyish-purple skin. It’s hide is extremely tough, and there are additional armored plates around the neck, which can be raised or lowered. Both sexes possess horns, although males are longer and thicker. Bizarrely, it’s mouth is surrounded by several tentacle-like appendages – these are used when hunting to stun prey with a powerful jolt of magic.

Graphorns are found throughout Eurasia, in and around mountain ranges. They are extremely aggressive, and mated pairs will fiercely defend their territory. Large mammals, such as moose and elk, are their favourite prey, but they have been known to scavenge when food is scarce.

Females are able to breed every four to six years. After mating, she and her partner dig a shallow nest, into which the female lays her clutch of one to three eggs. They take turns incubating the eggs and then caring for the hatchlings. Young graphorns stay with their parents for up to three years before striking out on their own.

Historically, graphorns were hunted to such an extent that the species had nearly died out by the early 20th century. Thanks to a concerted breeding program and the passing of several protective laws, the species has since rebounded.

 

**Griffin (XXXX)**

A well known magical creature, the griffin is a bird-cat hybrid, which combines the traits of an eagle and a lion. Its eagle parts, which include the head, neck, forelegs, and wings, have dense tawny-gold plumage with dark markings on the wings. The forelegs are heavily feathered and possess long, dangerous talons. 

The rest of its body, modeled after a lion, has short fur, which ranges in colour from a ruddy-tawny, heavily speckled with black, to a sandy grey. Males can be distinguished by their slightly larger size and moderate mane growth at the base of the neck and chest.

Griffin pairs mate for life and hold a territory together, generally choosing high, protected perches for their nest. They mostly hunt from the air, feeding upon medium- to large-sized vertebrates, such as deer and buffalo. Unfortunately, domestic cattle is a favourite, which leads to conflict with muggle herdsman and farmers.

Mating, which occurs around May or June, is instigated by the male. He woos his partner with gifts of food and shiny objects, coaxing her to join him in an aerial ‘dance’. After a short gestation, the female gives birth to a single chick, and both parents are kept busy fetching food and guarding their offspring. Fledglings typically stay with their parents for five to ten years, and help their parents care for any subsequent chicks.

Historically griffins were found across southwestern Asia and the Middle East, as far west as Greece. Today, they are confined to several preserves in Iran and western India.

 

**Grindylow (XX)**

The grindylow is a pale green water demon found in still or stagnant water throughout Britain and Ireland. It has pale-green mottled skin, long claw-like hands, and six to eight tentacles below the waist. The infamous “Grindylow Grip” is an adaptation for holding fast, slippery prey items, such as fish or eels; although long and strong, the fingers are rather brittle and easy enough for a human to break.

Curiously, although grindylows breathe underwater using gills, they can survive for a short time out of water provided that they keep their skin moist. This adaptation allows them to occupy and move between disconnected bodies of water – for instance, if there is a shortage of food, a grindylow can haul itself out to search for a pond or lake with better prospects.

Grindylows mainly eat fish, eels, and amphibians. An ambush predator, a hungry individual either finds a patch of weeds to conceal itself and waits for prey to come to it, or uses a tentacle as a lure, wriggling the tip about like an enticing worm. In recent years, grindylows in the River Thames have been observed stalking and then attacking birds that come to bathe or drink along the river’s edge.

Breeding occurs in the spring – males battle and establish territories, which females then visit to deposit their eggs. Bigger males tend to attract the most attention, and since females prefer to lay their eggs in nests which already have a clutch, these larger individuals can be quite popular. Males guard their nest for a month, seeing off predators and cleaning the eggs diligently. When they hatch, grindylow larvae or “grypes” are rather vulnerable, and they retreat to dark, sheltered areas, feeding on insects and other small prey.

Extremely aggressive, grindylows will attack anything that approaches their watery homes. Indeed, there are several records of children, both magical and muggle, being killed or maimed by these ferocious creatures. Fortunately, British merfolk are quite talented at taming them, and part of their treaty with the British Ministry of Magic is keeping the water demons well away from the shore and any unsuspecting visitors.

 


	17. Gulon / Hidebehind / Hippocampus / Hippogriff

**Gulon (XX)**

Native to Scandinavia, the gulon is a stocky, muscular creature, about the size and shape of a large dog. It has pointed ears and a thick coat of shaggy brown fur, and roams the northern boreal forests and subarctic tundra. 

An indiscriminate eater, gulons have been observed eating everything from vegetation and carrion to man-made objects, such as tires and canvas. Apart from this “cast-iron stomach”, the gulon is also notorious for its insatiable appetite - if it happens upon a large amount of food, the gulon will gorge until swollen. When it can no longer take in food, it trundles off to find two trees sufficiently close together, and squeezes itself between them to aid digestion.

It is currently unknown if gulons establish territories, but females at least seem to prefer returning to the same den every winter to give birth. The average litter is two kits, which develop rapidly and disperse within about three months.

 

**Hidebehind (XXXX)**

In 1803, an unscrupulous trader named Phineas Fletcher made port in Boston, Massachusetts with some unusual cargo – a number of illegally trafficked magical creatures, which he intended to breed and sell. However, his venture quickly proved fatal when he decided to breed a demiguise and ghoul together. What he was expecting is uncertain, but what he wound up with was the hidebehind.

Still roaming the upper east coast of the United States today, the hidebehind is a tall, silver-haired creature which is said to resemble a skinny bear. Although it lacks the ability to turn invisible, it is a master hider, able to contort its body into almost any shape to conceal itself. The hidebehind is carnivorous and preferentially preys upon humans. After a spate of attacks in the 1840s, the Magical Congress of United States of America created a special squad to track and kill any hidebehinds that stray too close to human settlements.

 

**Hippocampus (XX)**

The hippocampus is an aquatic creature with the head and forequarters of a horse and the tail of a giant fish. Instead of a mane, it has a long dorsal fin which extends to the base of the neck. The body is covered in iridescent circular scales, which can be any number of different colours or patterns.

Hippocampi live and move in large schools, led by a dominant mare. They graze upon various underwater vegetation and eat various tiny crustaceans and other zooplankton. Like mundane seahorses and seadragons, male hippocampi are the ones that care for developing eggs. After a brief courtship dance, females lay two to six eggs onto the brood patch located on the underside of the males’ tail; the eggs are fertilized and then carried by the male for about eight to eleven months. Tadfoals, while able to swim and eat solid food immediately after hatching, are reliant on their father (and their school) for protection.

Originally native to the Mediterranean Sea, hippocampi have been semi-domesticated by merfolk. Today they can be found in oceans around the world, thanks to both human and merfolk trade.

 

**Hippogriff (XXX)**

The result of breeding a griffin with a horse, hippogriffs combine the head, wings, and forelegs of an eagle with the body and hind legs of a horse. The eagle parts have dense, waterproof plumage, while the rest of the body is covered in short fur; both feathers and fur can be a variety of colours, although brown and black seem most common.

Hippogriffs were originally bred in France, but are now found all over the world. Extremely proud and territorial, even domesticated hippogriffs should be treated with caution. When approaching an individual, one must maintain steady eye contact, bow deeply, and wait for the hippogriff to reciprocate. If the bow is not returned within a minute, then a hasty retreat is called for.

Mostly carnivorous, hippogriffs eat insects and small- to medium-sized vertebrates. After mating, mares create a wide nest on the ground in which to lay their single egg. Foals can walk within a few minutes of hatching, and fly short distances within two weeks, but are still dependent on their mother for at least a year.


	18. Hodag / Horklump / Horned Serpent

**Hodag (XXX)**

A well-known annoyance of the Midwestern United States, the hodag is a shaggy creature about the size of a large dog. It is covered in fine, green fur, and has red eyes and long fangs. Both sexes possess horns, which when powdered make one immune to alcohol and able to go without sleep for seven days.

The hodag is an indiscriminate eater, and is known to prey upon everything from turtles and fish to mooncalves and bulldogs. Typically solitary, hodags only come together to mate. After a five month gestation, females give birth to a litter of three to six pups, which are fully independent within six weeks.

Once widespread throughout the Midwestern United States, the hodag is now mostly confined to a preserve in the state of Wisconsin. The preserve was created in 1910 in response to anxieties regarding the accidental exposure of magic. In the 1890s, a particularly adventurous (or gluttonous) hodag began to hang around the muggle town Rhindelander, Wisconsin. It drew much attention, and the Magical Congress of the United States of America was only able to prevent disaster by having an undercover agent, Mister Eugene Shepard, announce that it was a hoax[25].

 

**Horklump (X)**

A relatively simple creature, the horklump resembles a fleshy, pinkish mushroom covered with sparse, wiry black bristles. It feeds upon burrowing insects, spreading its thin, muscular tentacles out underground. When it comes across prey, the tentacles secrete a sticky slime which instantly binds to the victim and is stronger than epoxy. The immobilized prey can then be dragged back to the main body for digestion.

Horklumps are dioecious, although there is no discernible difference between the two sexes. On a moonless night in late spring, when they are ready to breed, the females release their eggs into the air in a fine cloud. If the eggs happen to land upon a male’s mantle, he excretes a sticky layer of sperm to fertilize them, which he then shakes off. Development from embryo to juvenile takes place in a matter of hours, and many unfortunate homeowners have woken to find their gardens suddenly overrun.

Originally native to Scandinavia, horklumps are now widespread throughout Europe, and considered a persistent invasive species. Fortunately, they are preyed upon by a wide variety of magical creatures, including gnomes. They are also harvested for use in potions and herbicides.

 

**Horned Serpents (XXXXX)**

Horned serpents are, as their name suggests, gigantic snakes that possess horns. They are found only in North and Central America, and mostly shun human contact. However, they are said to be intelligent and capable of speech. Their scales are prized for their powers of divination, and the horns can have powerful medicinal properties, if given freely.

There are currently four recognized subspecies. All are venomous, and believed to have the ability to control the weather, in particular summoning or dissipating rain clouds.

 

**Awanyu**

Native to the desert regions of the southwestern United States, the Awanyu is between fifteen and twenty feet long. It is generally a yellowish-brown colour, with no patterns. Both sexes possess long, ringed horns, that resemble corkscrews, and can be up to four feet long.

The Awanyu feeds upon desert lizards, rodents, and birds, using its venom to quickly subdue and kill its prey. Mostly solitary, it is known to go months, or even years, between meals, hibernating underground and sustaining itself by soaking up ambient magic[26].

Like all horned serpents, female Awanyu are viviparous. After finding a suitable burrow, the female gives birth to five to ten live young, which she guards for a fortnight. Curiously, after she departs, the young snakes often remain together for several months.

 

**Estakwvnayv**

The second largest subspecies, the Estakwvnayv is generally twenty to twenty-five feet long. Its body scales are a dark brown with black crossbands, with the head possessing two dark stripes on the side that extend back from the eye. While both sexes possess horns, males’ are longer and have a forward-pointing tine.

Found in or near freshwater rivers and lakes of the southeastern United States, the Estakwvnayv mainly eats fish and other reptiles. Its venom contains a powerful cytotoxin that destroys tissue – even if an individual survives the initial bite, amputation of the bitten area is usually required.

When ready to give birth, females seek sheltered dens or cave. An average litter is three to six young, which are fully independent and scatter shortly after being born.

 

**Mishi-ginebig**

The Mishi-ginebig is the smallest of the horned serpents, only ten to twelve feet long. It has a light gray base colour with a row of large rounded brown or black spots trailing down the center of its back, and a three smaller rows of altering spots down each side. Both sexes have long, straight or slightly curved, ringed horns which are between two and three feet long.

Native to the Great Lakes region of the United States, the Mishi-ginebig feeds upon a variety of medium- to large-sized vertebrates, including fish and deer. Its venom contains specialized digestive enzymes that disrupt blood flow and prevent clotting, which leads to death by severe internal bleeding.

Female Mishi-ginebig give birth to five young, and exhibit no parental care.

 

**Tzabcan**

Native to Central America, the Tzabcan is the largest horned serpent, regularly exceeding thirty feet in length. It has rather rough scales, which are a brown or grayish ground colour, overlaid with dark, diamond-shaped blotches with lighter edges. The horns are long and thin, extending up and then backwards and down.

The Tzabcan prefers semiarid habitats, and is found as far south as Costa Rica. It primarily preys on medium- to large-sized mammals, including anteaters, deer, and monkeys, but has been known to opportunistically tackle more dangerous prey, such as jaguars. Its venom causes massive swelling, blistering, and necrosis.

Like the Awanyu, Tzabcan females are known to guard their young after giving birth. The average litter is five to fifteen young.

 

[25] See Eugene Shepard’s autobiography _Red Herring in Flannel: How I Deceived a Nation and Saved Magic_ (1912)

[26] See Julian Cajete’s paper, “Hibernation and Feeding Patterns of the Awanyu Horned Serpent” (2002)

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: While I have much love and great respect for J. K. Rowling, I was always rather frustrated with the lack of detailed information in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. After much internal debate, I decided to just sit down and, for all intents and purposes, revise the book myself. I have quoted extensively from Rowling's text, so if you recognise something, all credit goes to her. Any other information is based either on scrounged up mythology / folklore, or my own whimsical musings.]


End file.
